Shining Child
by teamEdward43v3r
Summary: Nico is twenty one, and Will is twenty five, his little sister Hazel is pregnant with her and Frank's first child, and wishes he and Will could have a child of their own, suddenly all his prayers to the gods are suddenly and unexpectedly answered. What had he gotten himself into? (Mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday Ni-"  
But I didn't hear the rest of Will's sentence because I was too busy projectile vomiting into the toilet.

"Shut up." I grumbled  
Will, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and the rest of the gang had decided to throw me a surprise birthday party at midnight, complete with a mini bar, tended by Leo, who had been practicing for a while, and since I was now twenty one, since midnight, and I was  
legally able to drink alcohol, I drank a bunch of cocktails and let's just say the rest of the night was a blur after that.  
"Oh come on, don't act like that! It's your birthday!" Will whined,  
"Yeah, and because of all of you I got liver poisoning, happy fucking birthday." I moaned into the toilet bowl, "never again."  
"Hey, you're the one that went overboard, not me..." Will teased, and I turned to him and scowled,  
"Yeah well, the least you can do is turn your cheeriness down a notch!" I said irritably.  
"Come on Nics, you gotta admit, that was some damn good birthday sex."  
I nodded mutely, he was right, in all the two years we had been married, aside from our honeymoon in Italy, that was the best sex I had ever had.  
He held out his hand for me to take it, and when I did I cried out in surprise as he scooped me up into his arms.  
"Now come on! Your little sister and your brother in law came to see you again."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! You're up!" Said Hazel, hugging me tightly around the neck, I cringed, I still wasn't used to much physicalcontact from others, Will however was an exception.

I smiled at the baby bump of my sister's five month pregnant figure.

"She's gonna be just perfect." I murmured, and Hazel giggled,

"Omigods how did you even know?We just found out this morning what the gender of the baby was!" Hazel laughed,

"I just had a feeling." Nico said. Then I had the sudden urge to barf again, and I rushed to the bathroom again, leaving Hazel, Frank, and Will staringin confusion.

* * *

Weeks passed, and I was not only feeling nauseous still, but I was also for some reason not able to fit in most of my clothes.

By four monthsI was definitely getting a little pudgy.

I lifted up my undershirt in front of a mirror to investigateone day while Will was at the hospital working, and I noticed a small barely noticeable bulge.

Well, I thought, I had been pretty ravenous lately, ordering food to go more, so of course that would make me gain weight.

Hell I'd been ordering pizza with stuffed crust three times a week!

I sighed, lowered my undershirt, and lay on the floor, and started to do push-ups.

I was so preoccupied by getting the excess weight off, and getting my abs back, when I was startled by a bright light.

There in my room, stood Hera.

I grimaced.

"What do you want Hera?" I grumbled,

Hera scowled,

"Nico I wouldn't test my patience if I were youconsidering I have given you a great gift!"

"Gift? What have you ever given me?" I asked, confused.

"The ability to create life!"

"Well duh, I mean, you need a guy to have kids, but you also need a girl!"

"Not always..." Hera said with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean not always...?" I said, confused, then I looked down at my paunch.

"Hera what have you done?" I asked worriedly.

"I've answered your prayers! What is the one thing you have been wanting since Hazel conceived her little girl?"

I thought for a moment, remembering.

"For me and Will to have our own kid, to not have to adopt, because we would get a mortal most likely, and I couldn't put a mortal through the life we live..."

"Exactly." Hera said

"But that's impossible- you'd have to drastically change my biology and-"

"Nothing is impossible for the goddess of childbirth. Think of it as a late wedding present from all of us..."She said, then in a flash of light, she was gone.

She was bluffing, there was no way, I still had my male organs, unless she just added on female parts, which would be very odd, but it's not the oddest thing I've heard of gods and goddesses doing.

But then I felt my pectorals, and they seemed not as firm as before, soft, and almost squishy.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" I cried out in excitement, it was then that I heard Will walked in and I kissed him, hard, he pulled away, startled, and said

"What's up with you?!"

"Remember how we wanted to start a family of our own?"

"Yeah?" He said in confusion,

"And remember the amazing birthday sex?"

"Hell yeah!" Will said eagerly, thinking I was gonna have sex with him,

"Well Hera came over today and told me something, said she gave me a gift... A late wedding present if you will!"

"What is it?" Will said, even more confused than before,

I grabbed his hands and placed them to where theyspread out acrossmy little bump.

"Think about it..." I said, at first his face was blank with confusion, then his eyes widened in realization.

"Y-you mean you're-"

"Uh-huh!" I said with a smirk.

Then he started stammering

"But that's impossible! How could the baby have been conceived? You have no womb, no birth canal! No vagina! I mean you still have your cock and balls!"

"Hera took care of it... I dunno how man, but I'm pregnant!"

Tears started to well up in Will's eyes, and he hugged me close, pressing his lips tightly against mine. When he pulled away he smirked and said

"This baby is gonna be the hottest kid in the universe!"

"Yeah he is..." I teased.


End file.
